


To Do list

by yeonbinarchive



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, clingy soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28922148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonbinarchive/pseuds/yeonbinarchive
Summary: In the middle of shooting To Do’s anniversary celebration, Soobin notices that Yeonjun has been distancing away from him. Worried, Soobin decides to be the one who makes the first move.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	To Do list

Something’s not right..

Was Soobin’s thought while the boys have their lunch after their bungee jumping experience. Yeonjun has not given Soobin the same amount of attention he’d usually give the younger. Soobin has been wondering for the past 20 minutes if he has done anything to his boyfriend. “Or maybe I’m just overthinking it...”

The day went on and as the boys carry on with their challenges to earn food for dinner, Soobin saw Yeonjun sitting on a chair. He was tired as well so he decided to go and sit on Yeonjun’s lap. A few seconds after sitting down, he heard the older say, “Are you tired? I can just stand up. You can have this seat.” and wiggled his way out which left Soobin sitting on the chair, confused.

“I definitely have done something...”, he thought.

As the sun went down, the boys have started their dinner celebration for to do’s first year. It was starting to get cold as well and the bonfire can only provide so much warmth. Yeonjun has been sitting next to Soobin the whole time yet the latter felt that Yeonjun was avoiding him. They still interact but the usual flirting wasn’t there. No air kisses sent his way, their hands not brushing even for a second.

They were just finishing what’s left of what they cooked and were talking about random stuff when Soobin made his decision. He was going to turn the table around. Determined, he stood up from his chair and stood in front of Yeonjun, blocking the bonfire. “Hey, can you move your butt?”, Yeonjun jokingly asks.

“I feel cold, Hyung...” Soobin said as he sat on Yeonjun’s lap for the second time that day.

Yeonjun froze. He didn’t know what to do so he just let Soobin have his way. The other members was used to this happening so it wasn’t a big deal. Soobin, on the other hand, was nervous. What if Yeonjun leaves again? What if his gesture gets rejected?

These thoughts disappeared a few minutes later when he felt Yeonjun play with his sweater. He felt Yeonjun’s hand rub his back but it didn’t stay there for too long. No one but the two of them would have known about it. Except, Yeonjun noticed that the camera was still recording then. Once again, he froze. Yeonjun moved his hand back out and continued talking to the other members like nothing happened.

Soobin’s worries came back. He felt that his hyung was feeling uncomfortable so he went back to his seat. “Yes, there’s definitely something wrong” he thought.

After a long day of To Do recording, the boys went back to their dorm tired but full with food and of good memories. Yeonjun headed to the bathroom first to wash up then went straight to his room to rest.

When Soobin was done freshening up, he debated with himself whether he should head to the room he shares with Beomgyu or to Yeonjun’s room. He just can’t sleep with all these worries in his head. He found his legs bringing him towards Yeonjun’s room. “Junie hyung, it’s me. Are you still up?” he said as he knocked.

Yeonjun opened the door and walked back to his bed, where he sat and scrolled through his phone. Soobin just stood there, now overwhelmed with so many questions and no answers.

“Do you need something, Soobin-ah?” Yeonjun asked, as he raised his head. That’s when he noticed the tears pooling around Soobin’s eyes.

“Hey, baby... what’s wrong?” Quickly, Yeonjun stood and went to the younger and brought him to sit down on his bed. He patted Soobin’s head and that’s when Soobin lost it. Everything he kept inside for the whole day, came out. Tears falling down, his mouth shivering...

“I-i,....... i.... d-did I do s-something wrong hyung?” He tried to say out loud.

“What do you mean, baby?” Yeonjun’s voice sounding really worried...

Soobin gulped and tried his best to explain, “You have been avoiding me the whole day, hyung. I mean we still talk but... you have not been giving me the same amount of attention... did I do something wrong?” With that, he cried again... looking down on the floor.

Even more worried now, Yeonjun kept rubbing Soobin’s back to comfort him.

“No...no.. no, baby... I’m.. so sorry...” Yeonjun didn’t know where to start.

“You did nothing wrong.. you’re always so good... no, you are the best...” he placed both of his hands on Soobin’s cheeks as he faced him.

“It’s my fault...”

With that, Soobin’s eyes looked at him, “What do you mean?”

“I’m so sorry... When I heard that we were shooting outside the whole day, I was worried. What if the cameras catch us doing something? I mean... Our staff and the other members won’t mind but what about the people who don’t know us? I didn’t want to cause you or anyone trouble. So, I figured... I should just try to stop myself from being so touchy or clingy even just for today.... I’m so sorry, baby...”

“Is that why you stopped rubbing my back earlier? Or why you left when I sat down on your lap?” Soobin sadly looks at Yeonjun’s eyes for answers.

“Yes, baby.. I-I’m so sorry. I noticed that the cameras were still rolling and I got scared for a moment... I’m so so sorry. I should have just told you beforehand... i-it’s all my fault.” Yeonjun’s voice was starting to crack.

“No, no... hyung don’t cry. It’s alright now... I understand.” Soobin engulfed the other in a big hug. Now finding himself comforting Yeonjun.

“Please.. can you stay here for the night? I wasted one day and it felt like forever... can I make it up to you?”

With that, Soobin held Yeonjun’s face and said, “Well I guess that’s on your To Do list tonight...”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is inspired by to do’s behind the scene clips wherein Soobin sat on Yeonjun’s lap twice in one day.
> 
> This is my first work. I hope you like it!


End file.
